No te preocupes
by Ruphaay
Summary: Necesitaba comprender, captar que todo habia cambiado. Habia crecido, todos habian crecido y ahora establaban una situacion delicada, una mision complicada. Apesar de tanto particularmente quiso recorda los buenos momentos y entre tanto ella estaba ahi. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

N/A

Bueno primero que nada gracias por entrar a leer, lees aseguro que no se arrepentiran :D. Este fic trata de una de mis parejas favoritas: Robtanna, ES QUE LOS ADORO TANTO :) SON TAN LINDOS JUNTOS okya. Al principio quise que sea mas una comedia pero la verdad es que como se centra en la 2da temporada (mas que nada) paso a ser dramática. Todo sabemos que la 2da temporada no da mas a ser dramatica y solo eso, yo creo que por el agumento, la comedia no tiene TANTO lugar en la 2da temporada y mas con ese final que es para el tiro en la gamba y al rio CRAJO ¡! OKNO . Espero que les guste y calculo que este fic durara por lo menos unos 3 capitulos o 4 como mucho.

Con respecto a barbara o Starfire, bueno la verdad es quenome desagradan pero noe, a zatanna la veo tan copada tan hjshvdhasvfj ok muero bai c: pueden continuar.

Poder observar la grandeza de la noche estrellada, el mar alargado y profundo en el horizonte iluminado por la luna, el silencio de la ciudad, el ruido de los árboles en movimiento, miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente y sonrió nostálgicamente, respirar ese aire puro y limpio que corría allí arriba era toda una ayuda para pensar en aquellos tiempos, hablar consigo mismo, darse cuenta de varias cosas, sacar sus propias conclusiones.  
En aquellos años, en momentos de desesperación no solo podía hablar con Canario Negro, aquel lugar le brindaba una paz y tranquilidad para poder ahogarse en sus pensamientos, lo ayudaba muchísimo, encontrarse con si mismo, hablar y arreglar aquellos sentimientos, principalmente aquel, aquel que lo ataco de sorpresa hace 5 años, el que le llego a pegar un salto emocional y terminar en tal lugar, no por rechazo...

Estaba asustado.

Jamás creyó que con 14 años un sentimiento pudiera asustarlo cuando nada lo hacia a no ser de la caras de batman cuando se pasaba de la raya.

Hace un año que había dejado de vivir en el cuartel, cuando se convirtió en líder del equipo, cuando Wally y Artemiss se retiraron, cuando Rocket y Zatanna se fueron, cuando Megan y Conner terminaron su relación y hasta cuando Aqualad se fue, el también se fue. Decidió despegarse de aquel lugar luego de vivir 4 años con todos sus amigos, de nuevo la nostalgia lo adentro, aquellas aventuras y payasadas jamás se borraría de el. Aun mantenía contacto con todos, menos con Aqualad, sumando que a Conner y Megan los veía todo el tiempo pero no era lo mismo, aquella idea de poder vivir solo una vez mas esos 4 años, todos juntos, de nuevo. Un poco de desilusión se apodero de el, siempre creyó que aquel clan no se separarían por unos cuantos años, pero no quejaría, a decir verdad esos 4 años se habían echo eternos y totalmente satisfactores, los mejores que recordara.

Sacudió su cabeza pues ya había pensado demasiado y aun tenia que disfrutar de su bello paisaje nocturno que no visitaba hace ya un 1 año, no exactamente fue para pensar solo también para recordar viejos momentos, aun no podía creer eso, visito la punta del monte justicia casi todas las noches durante 4 años y de repente dejarlo así como si nada no era bueno, no era de su tipo, que extraño se sorprendió de el mismo.  
Tomo su BlackBerry del bolsillo de la chaqueta y puso la radio, una de sus favoritas, una música estimulante a la idea de poder dormir unas horas antes del amanecer. Poso sus manos atrás de su nuca dispuesto a disfrutar de aquel aire fresco con la música. Entonces comenzó a sonar 'Don't you worry child - Swedish House mafia'.  
Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se salto para quedarse sentado, recordó porque había recordado a sus amigos.

Zatanna.

Extrañamente esa canción le recordaba a ella. Aquella chica que le enseño lo que era amar, con la que descubrió ese sentimiento, la que lo volvió loco y aun lo sigue haciendo. Eso lo llevo a descubrir aquel lugar en donde estaba, cuando no entendía lo que sucedía con el allí se varaba a mirar la luz de la luna. No es que le desagradaba, era un sentimiento incomparable, totalmente nuevo para el de acuerdo a su crianza, se confundía, apenas tenia unos 14 años cuando se dio cuenta cuanto la quería y cuanto la quiere, en aquellos días comprendió a wally y el porque su apego excesivo con Artemiss, es que lo comprendía no puedes estar un minuto sin la persona que te hace sentir pleno y completo, harías cualquier cosa por ella, lo que ella necesitara. Talvez por eso ambos se habían retirado, se tenían el uno al otro. Entonces recordó aun mas cosas, las muchas veces que se besaron, cuantas veces se cubrieron, aquellos abrazos, volvió a sonreír, esto no es lo que hubiera pensado batman de ninguna manera, el que particularmente era peor que una piedra con respecto a los sentimientos o era lo que quería que los demás vieran, desde que había conocido a zatanna no pudo entender a batman, el estaba sintiendo algo por una mujer, se preguntaba si alguna vez bruce lo tuvo ?!.

Aun mantenía contacto con ella, aunque cambiaron su funcionamiento luego de que el se hiciera líder, ella accediera a la Liga y prácticamente todo su equipo cambiara, decidieron tomarse un tiempo para digerir todo aquello, su pareja seguía estable, totalmente estable pero con un poco mas de libertad, volvió a recostarse con una sonrisa mientras todos esos recuerdos recorrían su memoria.

"Hubo un tiempo, en donde miraba los ojos de mi padre. En un hogar feliz, yo era el rey y tenia mi trono de oro. Esos momento se han ido, ahora los recuerdos están en la pared. Escucho los sonidos de los lugares de donde nací."

Volvió abrir sus ojos, por un minuto la letra de la canción le estaba hablando, se sentía gratamente identificado. 'Esos momentos se han ido, ahora los recuerdos están en la pared' se repitió a si mismo, momentos de su gloria junto a sus amigo se habían ido, tubo su momento tanto con ella como con todos. 'Ahora los recuerdos están en la pared' volvió a sonreír es que era cierto, en su cuarto de la mansión tenia una tonelada de cuadros colgados en la pared, navidad, san Valentín, año nuevo, sus cumpleaños y todos lo que se podía acordar, colgados en la pared. 'Escucho los sonidos de los lugares donde nací' de nuevo la nostalgia lo inundo, el cuartel, el monte, aquella playa lo era todo para el, formaba parte de su vida, su memoria, su adolescencia prácticamente se basaba en ese lugar, los mejores años que vivió, todo comenzó allí.

"Arriba en la colina, al otro lado del lago azul, Ahí es donde tuve mi primer corazón roto. Todavía recuerdo cómo todo cambió. Mi padre dijo: No te preocupes, no te preocupes hijo Mira el cielo el tiene un plan para ti. No te preocupes, no te preocupes ahora"

Tomo su celular y sin quitar la radio comenzó a revisar las fotos, hace bastante tiempo no lo re visaba, pasaba incansablemente hasta cruzarse con una muy peculiar, el hace aproximadamente 3 años con zatanna abrazados, reviso la fecha, 1 de diciembre 2013 00:03 AM, sonrió una vez mas, su cumpleaños numero 15 ella fue la primera en felicitarlo. "Arriba en la colina [...] ahí es donde tuve mi primer corazón roto" de nueva la letra le llamo la atención, 'mi primer corazón roto', el también lo conocía, el dolor del rechazo era un paquete que venia con el amor, suerte de aquellos que no le toco pero el vivió algo parecido.

FLASHBACK

'Dime que estas despierta, Zatanna no puedo dormir AYUDAME' leyó en su celular rió con ganas, pues ella tampoco lograba concebir el sueño.  
'Dick son las 4 de la mañana, en 2hs tendremos que ir a la academia' envío y miro el techo, Dick la hacia sentir 'rara y extrañamente idiota' cada vez que la miraba, Artemiss muchas veces le recalco que ella estaba 'enamorada', aunque lo hacia también para empujarla a que responda a los continuos y empalagosos coqueteos de Dick, encontrar el amor a tan temprana edad concibe en tener una mente totalmente clara como para distinguirlo y no equivocarse, un adolescente común no lo tiene pero ellos si, es lo que continuamente pensaba Artemiss. Dick a los 9 años perdió a sus padres y comenzó a combatir el crimen junto con su padre adoptivo, si para eso se necesitaba ser mayor de edad entonces el protegido de batman tenia una mente totalmente grata y clara, podría tener físicamente 13, 14 o 15 años pero mentalmente ya era un adulto desde los 9 años, que niño puede cargar con semejante responsabilidad como salvar una vida a los 9 años ?  
Zatanna perdió a su padre quedándose prácticamente sola en el mundo. Las personas que quedan luego de la perdida de un padre o madre tienden a consumir adicciones que, para ellos, funciona como 'salida', robar o tomar. Ella pudo en aquel momento decidir no entrar al equipo y irse por ahí a hacer cualquier cosa pero no, tuvo la suficiente conciencia para darse cuenta de que era lo que correspondía para ella y su bien, supo decidir con 14 años de lo que talvez un adulto no puede ni entender.  
Ambos tienen mentes demasiado desarrolladas para su edad, ningún adolescente hubiera podido desenvolverse de un problema tan semejante como los de ellos, una de las otras cosas que pensaba Artemiss.

El celular vibrante la despertó de sus pensamientos, lo tomo ansiosa debajo de la almohada, 'Pues déjame decirte que no te creo Zee, eres igual de madrugadora que yo los domingos, que te parece unas galletas y leche tibia ? ' volvió a reír, desde cuando el enano la conocía tanto en gusto y manera de vivir, simplemente decía la verdad no siempre tenia los fines de semana libre y cuando lo tenían no dudaban en utilizarlos, justamente esos dos días habían sido totalmente activos, el viernes salieron a tomar algo todos juntos y el sábado tuvieron fiesta en la academia hasta las 7 de la mañana, todo el fin de semana acostándose tarde y cuando finalmente llegaba el domingo no podían dormir de lo activo que habían estado por 2 días seguidos, fueron muy divertidos.  
'No sabes nada enano jajaja, enseguida voy' le contesto, se tumbo de la cama y busco sus pantuflas de conejo en el placard pero no las encontró, se observo a si misma, llevaba puesto un buzo de gimnasia con el escudo de Gotham Academy extra grande para su cuerpo, las mangas le sobrepasaban las manos y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, soltó una carcajada que callo con su mano al recordar lo idiotas que habían sido con Megan, Artemiss y Rocket al comprar esos buzos, cuando los abrieron se dieron cuenta de su tamaño y encima habían perdido el recibo que les permitía cambiarlos, rieron todo el día de eso al recordar que tendrían que utilizarlos hasta nuevo aviso y andar con esos buzos en la preparatoria, de seguro ellas también lo utilizaban para dormir. Su celular volvió a vibrar.  
'Pues ven dime que no se de ti preciosa, ya estoy aquí' los típicos desafíos de Dick, es lo que siempre dijo, lo hacia particularmente para que ella, en caso de no haber aceptado su invitación a la cocina, se retorciera de ansiedad al ver que la desafiaban y mas el.  
'rarrec' susurro para cerrar las puertas del placard mientras ella salía por el pasillo.

Su cuarto era el anteúltimo en el corredor de las chicas ya que había sido casi la ultima en unirse al equipo, el primer pasillo era de varones y el segundo, a la vuelta del primero, quedaba el de las chicas, ahora recordó que el cuarto Dick quedaba a tres pasos de la cocina porque su cuarto era el primero, sonrió, era un tramposo. Camino silenciosamente doblando al primer pasillo para no despertar a nadie aunque lo creyó inútil ya que había un kryptoniano entre ellos con súper oído de seguro había escuchado hasta cuando rió hace unos momentos y próximamente escucharía todo lo que hablarían o hiciera en este almuerzo de madrugada que le había propuesto Dick, le contaría Megaan y esta vendría con los interrogatorio, volvió a reír, no tenia problema en decir que es lo que pasaría.

'Veamos si tengo razón' se repitió en voz baja, antes de recorrer el primer pasillo su ojos se tornaron amarillos y pronuncio 'aigrene etneserp' lo que le permitía saber quien dormía físicamente y psíquicamente y quien fingía dormir físicamente pero psíquicamente estaba conciente de lo que escuchaba, sentía y hacia, entonces lo confirmo, todos dormían menos Conner y lobo que se encontraba en la habitación de Megaan. Volvía a ahogarse una carcajada, en realidad de seguro se sentía irritado por haberlo despertado y su intención no era escuchar cosas ajenas a altas horas de la noche, aun así no le molestaba que escucharan, simplemente tomarían algo. Las cámaras, observo las cámaras, con su luz roja titilante que la perseguían por ambos pasillos, B.C los había molestado por días sobre el asuntos de 'habitaciones separadas'. No lo decían pero lo pensaban, novios adolescentes hormonosos que Vivian en un mismo edificio era una complicación, Ollie charlo son sus chicos y Dinah con sus chicas sobre temas que DEBIAN tener en cuenta cuando tienes novio/a, bastante incomodo para su gusto y mas cuando B.C sabia su aproximada relación que tenia con el wonderboy. Varias carcajadas, después de todo era Dinah, prácticamente su segunda madre y fue bastante relajante charlar sobre esas cosas con una mujer que las conocía además de sus madres. Cada grupo en un cuarto, recordó, y sus expresiones al salir también; Dick y Wally matándose de la risa por la cara de Connor y Kaldur como siempre muy firme, ni tan serio y tan gracioso, relajado como si ya fuera común. Algunas veces era inútil lo de las cámaras, varias noches se había pasado de cuarto; Conner a lo de M'gaan, Artemiss a lo de Wally, Kaldur a lo de Rocket, ella y Dick en la cocina charlando o hasta a veces en su cuarto. Teniendo a Dick eso si era posible, al día siguiente bien temprano hackeaba los archivos de las filmaciones y eliminaba toda evidencia de escapadas a no cuartos correspondidos.

Sus ojos volvieron en si y decidió terminar de recorrer el pasillo, al final de este se veía la luz de la cocina encendida, continuo caminando hasta casi llegar al final donde pudo ver el televisor y su típico No Signal.

-Hasta que al fin llegas princesa-  
Se volteo lentamente y lo observo de espaldas sentado en una banqueta, en la mesada grande, Dick sonreía de costado con sus gafas puestas.

Continuara. . . .

N/A

El continuara lo vi tan dramatico, no me gusta pero no se me ocurrio nada mas para decir que sigue ja okay les pediria por favor que me dejen un pequeño REWIV porque para mi y cualquier otro autor es muy pero MUY IMPORTANTE saber el opinión de sus lectores asi que si son amables, se los agradeceria mucho.

Voy a tratar de subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas rapido posible (el colegio me ahorca :S). Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A****  
****Bueno acá les traigo el 2do cap, espero que les guste. Les agradezco por los lindos comentarios, de verdad gracias por mancarme en la tardanza, como dije antes el colegio me ahorca jaja. Continúen.**

-No exageres no tarde tanto gnomo-  
Rió en silencio más aun.

-Digamos que no, pero pensé que vendrías mas rápido-  
Respondió divertido.

-mmmmm heeeecreidoeeem-  
Disimulo un estornudo y ambos rieron, el pelinegro le hacia señales para que bajaran la voz y entre sus labios distinguió 'lo siento', el volvió a sonreír.

La chica camino hasta el microondas para sacar su baso mientras el la miraba de espaldas, obviamente ella había tomado la misma costumbre que wally, molestarlo cuando tenia oportunidad, no le fastidiaba y mas viniendo de ella, sabia que lo hacia cariñosamente aunque no se quedaría en el molde. Por un segundo quedo embobado en sus piernas desnudas y descalzas de tes morena, cada movimiento de ellas eran todo un espectáculo para el, alzaba la planta del pie para acariciarse mas arriba del talón y cuando alzaba los brazos para tomar unas cuantas galletas mas su buzo se levantaba, todo eso en cámara lenta. Se pellizco a si mismo al ver que su mirada y hormonas le estaban haciendo pasar una mala jugada y su subconsciente gritaba 'deja de mirarla como psicópata violador', si wally estuviera observando lo regañaría un buen rato porque el ubicado y serio Grayson también le resaltaban las hormonas masculinas, tema del cual Dick siempre lo molestaba, otro pellizco mas fuerte y pudo concentrarse en la cara de Zee y no en sus piernas justo cuando ella se voltio.

-Pppues ddejame decirtee e que mimi vestimenta dice lo contrario-  
Aun le costaba concentrarse, ahora la pelinegra estaba a su lado, de costado hacia el, cerca. Entonces la muchacha se giro para mirar su ropa, rió con ganas, Dick si que se encontraba nervioso.

-Esta bien digamos que estas digno de la noche- sonrió negando con su cabeza al observarlo de nuevo y este rió. En realidad no estaba tan mal, su pelo revuelto le quedaba bien y llevaba una camisa negra que coordinaba con sus pantalones azules, descalzo.

-Tu también estas digna de la noche, acaso no es el buzo de la academia?- comento mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, de nuevo sus piernas le llamaban la atención, rogó poder concentrarse, no quería lucir todo un baboso. La muchacha se observo y sonrió.

-pequeño percance con las chicas- nombro entre risas y subió sus codos a la mesada, su buzo se volvió a acortar, demasiado. El chico maravilla trago saliva, ahora todo su muslo se veía, volvió a tragar saliva, se volvería loco sus hormonas lo estaban engañando, nervioso se acomodo un poco en su banqueta y giro a la mesada.

-malas compras verdad !? Lo recuerdo-  
Hablo un poco entre cortado, estaba incomodo.

-Siip, se que lo recuerdas porque tu y wally eran los primeros en recalcarlo-  
Simulo estar ofendida ahora tomando un sorbo de su taza caliente mientras lo observaba de reojo.

-okey lo admito, pero hasta ustedes reían, parecían osos en la academia con esos buzos extragrandes- ambos rieron y al mismo tiempo se miraron fijo, entre ellos sucedían cosas y sucedieron pues el beso de año nuevo hizo su efecto simplemente iban lento por eso a veces se ocultaban. Zatanna sonrió sonrojada y bajo su mirada y Dick también se limito a reír.

-Bueno en verdad necesitaba este aperitivo, ahora Zee necesito un ultimo favor- el muchacho bajo un poco sus lentes para poder mirarla, su mirada la atrapo, por la general la mirada profunda de Dick la derretía, funcionaba como una especie de hipnosis, pero el orgullo vencía jamás le diría que sus ojos celestes eran hermoso, y el jamás le diría que ese buzo lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella se acerco a unos centímetros de su cara y lo observo fijamente.

-Cual es tu plan Grayson ?!- la maga se acerco con cierta delicadeza a unos centímetros de el.

-Bien pues confías en mi ?!- el la seguía observando, ella se alejo un poco y asintió.-Entonces ven- la tomo de la mano y se bajo de la banqueta con cuidado, comenzaron a correr a la sala de entrenamiento llegando a los tubos z, la pelinegra aun no entendía adonde la llevaba pero confiaba en el. En ningún momento la soltó del brazo aun cuando por una extraña razón reviso la computadora, el todavía la sostenía de la mano, entonces desaparecieron entre la luz amarilla que se encontraba en los tubos.  
Reconocido: Robin 03  
Nuevo reconocimiento: Zatanna B-04  
Aparecieron en un tipo de cueva sin profundidad, apenas tenia techo, ahora si estaba exaltada.  
-En donde demonios estamos?!- Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos aun no termina el recorrido dijiste que confiabas en mi- la miro con puchero, ella sonrió como idiota, no se podía resistir y le volvió a tomar la mano. Continuaron el camino, de a poco distinguió una playa mientras el la ayudaba a subir como a una roca enorme, entonces se dio cuenta, estaban mas cerca de lo que ella creía, estaban en la punta del monte. Cuando por fin se pudo acomodar, aprecio lo que era ese lugar, todo ruido del movimiento humano había desaparecido solo se oían las olas, los árboles la brisa del viento con el cielo lleno de estrellas, desde allí si se podía apreciar lo que era el cielo por las noches, su grandeza y lo infinito que verdaderamente era.

-Es increíble- musito mirando al cielo, había quedado fascinada.

-Si que lo es- respondió con la vista al mar.-Zatanna puedo decirte algo- el le dirigió la mirada y ella también lo observo. La maga asintió y se baro a su lado -Tu sabes muy bien que me gustas desde el primer día que te vi- el la miro a los ojos con sus manos en los bolsillos y ella sonrió bajando la mirada.

-tu también me gustas Dick- la pelinegra lo volvió a mirar el devolvió una sonrisa.

-pues no exactamente, nunca me lo habías dicho - ella lo empujo y ambos rieron. Quedaron frente a frente se miraba como si fuese lo único que existiera, entonces alzo sus manos para poder quitarle las gafas, el sonrió y cerro sus ojos sin que ella los viera, lentamente fue bajando sus manos y las gafas en ellas, sus ojos azules se abrieron para poder mirarla, bajo un poco su cabeza para chocar con sus labios, al principio todo se entorpeció sus narices habían chocado y la brisa bruta del viento tampoco los ayudaba una que otra risa hasta que pudieron verse cómodos, sin despegar sus bocas la maga se aferro a su cuello subiendo ambos brazos, mientras que el pelinegro rodeaban su cintura para atraerla mas hacia el, necesitaba abrazarla.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te quiero- entre besos su susurró llego a los oídos de la chica. Ella escondió el rostro en su pecho rodeando su cintura con sus delicados brazos mientras el posaba el mentón en su cabeza. Ambos agitados.

-Y yo a ti Robin- sus palabras llegaron acorde a las ganas insaciables de tenerla entre sus brazos, sonrió y la abrazo un poco más. Sin embargo el rostro de la chica no decía lo mismo aun aferrada al muchacho con el rostro escondido en su pecho se veía insegura no de lo que sentía, ella lo quería hasta no sabia si eso era amor, si no de lo que pasaría luego. De alguna u otra manera no estaba lista de concretar las cosas, más aun si se sentía insegura. No quería pasar por una mala situación, Dick fue su salvador, el que la hizo sentir llena cuando tuvo que lidiar con malos momentos, la acompaño y lo sigue haciendo, pasaron muchas cosas juntos y talvez era el momento pero ella no se sentía lista...aun no.

-en este ultimo tiempo me di cuenta de varias cosas estando contigo no quiero que te asustes, solo que lo sepas, me sentí listo para decírtelo - la chica lo miro y sonrió, el estaba diciendo algo de suma importancia, el estaba diciendo que la quería, demonios eso si que era importante! En un segundo se sintió culpable ella no estaba siendo del todo sincera, hace un momento estaba pensando de cierta forma que no había expresado, de alguna manera tenia que ser justa.

-Gracias por confiar en mi, eres...- aun aferrada en el pecho del joven se pauso -...mi persona favorita- su voz se quebró, sintió su garganta pesada y espesa, se desvaneció un poco al romper en llanto. Su padre, recordó a su padre aquel termino que siempre usaba para clasificar a su niñita, jamás iba a poder superarlo, sin darse cuenta sintió que al fin podía lamentarse en paz, el muchacho la tomo un poco por la cintura dispuesto a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, no hacia falta ni siquiera preguntarle, el lo sabia, el la comprendía. Sus sollozos le partían el alma, 'lo extraño tanto' repetía la chica constantemente, verla sufrir no lo podía soportar, solo la volvía a abrazarla, besaba su frente, acariciaba sus mejillas húmedas, 'Todo estará bien princesa' repetía en su oído.

Ella había sido demasiado fuerte, estaba harta de tener que ser fuerte, necesitaba llorar con alguien, descargarse y largar todo lo que había retenido para no preocupar a nadie. Cuando se quería dar cuenta el estaba ahí, cuando sintió sus brazos y su respiración lo volvió a abrazar mas fuerte sin parar de llorar, pensando que demonios haría si el no la tendría en brazos, El estaba ahí ! Siempre estaba ahí para ella! Su voz la calmaba y sus brazos la hacían sentir protegida. Lo amaba?  
Una batalla contra su subconsciente la hizo poder regresar a la normalidad 'Zatanna no hagas esto mas difícil' se repitió a si misma.  
Lentamente se fue separando, el pelinegro seco delicadamente las lagrimas que quedaban en su menton, la maga tomo sus manos y sonrió, el era tan dulce.

-Estoy bien- susurró por lo bajo -Dick ahora puedo decirte algo- sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos hinchados y cristalinos le causaban ternura se veía tan indefensa que si fuera por el no la dejaría nunca. Asintió levemente. -Yo...yo te quiero, y mucho, me siento bien estando contigo, quiero estar contigo pero...- la chica miraba sus pies al decir la ultima palabra, su garganta aun le dolía y le costaba hablar. Aquella ultima palabra lo atormento, todo lo que dijo le había llenado el alma pero esa palabra lo hizo asustar, tenerle miedo a lo que vendría después...el la amaba ya no lo podía ocultar, quería estar con ella, quería que sea solamente de el, quería acompañarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. El 'pero' lo había echo despertar ese miedo desconocido. -...yo aun...aun necesito tiempo, siento que mi cabeza sigue siendo un desorden, las cosas en mi todavía no están arregladas, debo saber componerlo para poder seguir con mi vida y tu...eres parte de ella, quiero estar contigo pero solo pido que me entiendas - bajo su vista desilusionado !?, pues un poco, creyó que este era su gran momento prácticamente se había confesado, le había dicho y expresado todo lo que sentía. No le importaba, ella también le había dicho que lo quería y que quería estar con el, se sentía bien al saber que sentían lo mismo y si necesitaba tiempo el no la presionaría y dejaría que se desenvuelva. Estaba un poco enojado y no sabia porque.

Lo observo y parecía perdido en su pensamiento enojado talvez ? Pues lo esperaba había 'rechazado' al primer chico con el que se sintió diferente y mas cuanto este 'se entrego en bandeja' como diría Rocket. Por un momento se sintió distante a el y eso no le agradaba, acaso el no la estaba comprendiendo ? Sintió unas manos en su cara entonces de nuevo se acerco para depositar un beso en su boca, hizo su esfuerzo para hacerle ver a ella que la comprendía y lo hacia, simplemente estaba un poco devastado.  
Lo volvió a abrazar, el era tan para ella lo había rechazado y sin embargo aun la comprendía y acompañaba, lo beso una vez más.  
-Por eso siempre serás mi persona favorita- se sintió en paz y el chico maravilla sonrió una vez mas besando su frente.

FIN FLASHBACK

**ATENCION: ESTO RECIEN ES EL FINAL DEL FLASHBACK, LA HISTORIA CONINUA.**

**N/A**

**Un saludo a todos, como dije antes gracias por los comentarios, los que leen anónimamente y a los que dejan comentarios de verdad ayuda un montón. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic muy interesante ;).**

**Para los que les interesa: he oido por ahí que Warner Bros (una de las companías que ayudo a DC a armar YJ, prácticamente uno de los productores) pide una suma de 10millones de dolares para continuar la serie con una 3era temporada. Para los que quieren mas información, pidame el link por msj porque extrañamente la pagina no me deja. Yo personalmente estoy desesperada y ya nose que hacer con este tema jaja, es que ese final de la 2da tempo no merece ser UN FINAL de alguna manera la serie continuara por varias razones y una en particular que todos sabemos ¬¬.**

**Reitero, gracias por todo y espero tener mas tiempo para atenderlos. Muchos saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A perdón perdón perdón por la tardanza: _. En este caso mi computadora no fue la averiada sino que me celular y ahí en donde escribo y tengo absolutamente todo, disculpen. Acá les dejo el tercer cap, que lo disfruten. Tal vez un en la próxima sea el final, aun no lo tengo decidido. Continúen**

Todo eso alguna vez vivido paso en cortas escenas sobre su cabeza, no sabia si llamarlo rechazo pero si estaba desilusionado. En su momento lo recordaba como un dolor 'a medias' pero ahora es una anécdota bastante dramática ya que las cosas con ella están más que bien. Allí fue cuando descubrió lo que al fin no tenia idea de donde había salido. La vio, la conoció y se enamoró jamás se arrepentiría de eso.

Sonrió nostálgicamente, eran tan atropellados y jóvenes, extrañaba un poco tenerla cerca pero como aquel día, el nunca la presionaría y le daría espacio para que se desenvuelva cuando ella lo necesitara. Recordó como misteriosamente batman se había enterado de su reciente 'rechazo' ya que el solo le había contado a Wally de lo sucedido aquella madrugada. No, ni siquiera se lo contó apenas se lo insinuó y como mejor amigo, entendió. Según Bruce solamente se había dado cuenta por su estado animo al ir a la mansión por un par de cosas, ya que se había mudado al cuartel con todos los demás, lo había observado un poco devastado y enojado con algo. Un 50% le creía y la otra mitad no.

En ocasiones Zatanna le reprocho que por un lado no estaba bien ocultar su relación, relativamente no la ocultaban era prácticamente obvió, que el no lo nombrara no quería decir que la ocultaban. A sus 14 años casi 15, cuando concreto lo suyo con Zatanna, ninguno de los muchachos le había sido directo a no ser de Wally que ya era de esperarse, supuso respeto demasiado tal vez pero lo prefirió así, solo cuando un día que ambos se veían muy acaramelados en la sala de entrenamiento luego de haber estado con B.C mientras sus amigos caminaban a la cocina, todos voltearon a verlos, la mirada emocionada de M'gaan y el sobresaliente wally mirándolo con picardía fueron los mas resaltantes, los demás observaban con una sonrisa, algunas cejas levantadas y supo que ellos lo sabían. Aquel viejo equipo pero coexistente en su menté fueron los únicos que vieron como el había cambiado un poco al tener a Zatanna.

Sus amigos los conocían, a ambos, principalmente a Nightwing, el era un estilo batman pero diferente al fin, en una ocasión, hace un tiempo, Conner lo mencionó y a el no le agrado, no se molesto por su comentario si no de que todos piensen de esa manera, una vez se dijo que ya no quería parecerse a batman no por rechazo o desilusión, es que el ya no tenia el entorno suficiente para eso, en sí, el no era igual que batman desde que conoció a wally y a todo el equipo, ellos habían sido dé buena ayuda.

Ahora con 19 años, pudo darse cuenta que había algo que batman nunca podría enseñarle: **Expresarse**. Batman es de esas personas que solo da instrucciones sin ningún tipo de gestos, como un cartel de tránsito, aunque con el era diferente. Cuando tenían éxito en las misiones, el les hacia saber que lo habían echo bien, se los remarcaba y esa era su forma de expresarse con los demás para hacerlos sentir a gusto y mas si eran adolescentes, pero a veces...se cerraba.

Dick lo pudo notar y supo que era un error, no existe el padre perfecto porque siempre tienen eso que les falta y ahí estaba el defecto de su mentor/padre. Si no fuera por el sarcasmo y ironía de su mejor amigo, la gentileza de M'gaan, la responsabilidad de Kaldur, el estilo de Rockét, la seriedad de Conner, la amistad de Artemiss y finalmente el amor incondicional que tenia por Zatanna, el no seria la misma persona. Esas personas le enseñaron a expresarse, tanto en la amistad, en el enojo, el la responsabilidad, en el amor lo habían ayudado. No estaba tirando malos pensamientos en Bruce ya que sin el no los hubiera conocido, simplemente, como dicen 'el entorno ayuda al crecer de la persona', su entorno en donde paso toda su adolescencia lo había hecho una mejor persona.

"Hubo un tiempo, conocí a una chica de otro tipo. Nos comíamos el mundo, pensé que nunca la perdería de vista,  
Éramos tan jóvenes, pienso en ella de vez en cuando. Todavía escucho la canción me recuerda cuando..."

Una vez mas sonrió al escuchar la letra de la canción, 'Nos comíamos el mundo' soltó una carcajada pues era verdad. Según B.C, cuando te enamoras eres feliz en todo sentido hasta llegar al punto de ver todo positivamente, estando con la persona que te hace sentir completo te sientes uno solo. Wally le menciono la cantidad de veces que solo se miraban entre ellos como si los demás no estuvieran a su alrededor, cuando ambos salían al cine todos los fines de semana o cuando le tocaba cocinar a Zatanna y el ayudaba, hasta en las mismísimas misiones no faltaba las miraditas cómplices. Soltó una carcajada ruidosa y recordó lo que le había dicho al pelirrojo con respecto a eso: 'Nose de que te quejas C.F tu estas peor que yo y hace bastante tiempo', desde ese momento su querido mejor amigo tuvo que cerrar la boca porque el wonderboy tenia razón, el estaba súper 'casado' hace bastante tiempo.

'Éramos tan jóvenes, pienso en ella de vez en cuando'

En este caso pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, las 24hs del día, la llamaba y mandaba msj cada tanto, se sentía un poco asustado. Zatanna había accedido a la Liga hace un par de meses y eso...**le aterraba**. De por si, sus enemigos eran mas peligroso pues el mundo no solo tenia a 'El Alcance' o Black Manta como principales objetivos, la Liga tenia otras ocupaciones y de ellas se tenia que ocupar Zatanna y otros miembros de la Liga. Por un lado agradeció que tenga esas ocupaciones y no temas como Vándalo, Escarabajo Negro o Black Manta porque de ninguna manera lo permitiría. Se sentía culpable y egoísta, el había expuesto a Artemissa y comprendía el estado de Wally, sabia que estaba preocupado, asustado y en total desacuerdo pero el no la había obligado. Ahora lo comprendía, ella y wally habían salido del equipo por una única y exclusiva razón...para cuidarse el uno con el otro.

Conociendo el carácter de Artemiss ella iba a aceptar y no escucharía a wally. Su intención no fue preguntarle a la arquera sabiendo que ella aceptaría pero ya no tenia opción, necesitaba a alguien segura y Artemiss era ideal, Kaldur estaba de acuerdo.  
Su relación con Wally no era muy buena en estos días, el estaba un poco enojado con todo al respecto y esperaba que se le pasara. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver que el no quiso apegarse tanto a la situación, teniendo a Artemiss en una misión como esta lo imagino al tanto de todo hasta el punto de quedarse en el cuartel las 24hs, prácticamente Wally se había convertido en un observador de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y no un participante. Lo creyó conveniente pues el también confiaba plenamente en Kaldur y Artemissa en eso no fallaría.  
Específicamente todos los que sabia de el agente doble de Kaldur y la muerte falsa de Artemissa estaban enojados y lo comprendía pero todo lo hizo para bien, era necesario el sacrificio.  
Suspiro profundamente, ya estaba dispuesto a irse, estaba cansado y hacia frió. Los pensamientos habían agotado su cabeza, se sentía un poco exhausto y molesto, de alguna manera todo eso a el también lo hacia enojar y tenerle miedo a lo que vendría después. Subió las manos hacia su rostro hundiéndose y pensando inconcientemente, quería dejar de pensar y estar en paz por solo unos segundos pero no podía.  
-Pensé que nunca más te vería aquí- sus palabras salieron fuertes y claras. La reconocía perfectamente y había sentido su presencia hace unos segundos atrás, solo una persona sabía de ese lugar.

-Vamos Zee ya nos conocemos- soltó una carcajada y volteo para verla sentada en una roca. Francamente se sorprendió de verla ahí.

-¿Enserió soy tan obvia? Me parece gracioso entrar con una frase dramática - el muchacho soltó otra carcajada, ella siempre le sacaba una sonrisa aun la extrañaba muchísimo. La maga sonrió con ganas, se despego de la roca y camino hacia el mientras el anteriormente wonder boy se paraba y se acercaba a ella. Estaban desesperados por abrazarse, ese trayecto de dos o tres pasos se habían echo eternos, con todas las cosas que habían pasado, se necesitaban el uno con el otro. Sus torsos chocaron en un abrazo lleno de calor y angustia, los delicados brazos de la pelinegra rodeaban la cintura del joven mientras que este la abrazaba alrededor de sus hombros hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

Acompañados por el viento que los incentivaba a abrazarse cada vez más fuerte, se quedaron así por unos minutos hamacándose de un lado al otro, sonriendo y disfrutando de aquel calor que se brindaban. El pelinegro levanto la vista depositando sus labios en la frente de la chica entonces se despego un poco y la tomo de la mano para llevarla tras el y sentarse en la roca. Ambos se acurrucaron y se tomaron de las manos.

-¿Tienes frió?- pregunto entonces el joven ya que vio que solo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón con un Jean azul y unas vans rojas, la maga asintió sonriendo. Paso su brazo por el hombro de la chica atrayéndola mas hacia el y sonrió.

-¿Como has estado Dick? - la pelinegra dirigió su mirada hacia arriba mirando detenidamente las facciones de aquel joven mientras el observaba el mar. La voz de la chica sonaba preocupada.

-Bueno...las cosas estuvieron peores, dentro de todo estoy bien- bacilo al responder, sus hombros se habían encogido trataba de no dirigir la mirada, pequeños rasgos que Zatanna conocía desde que se habían visto por primera vez. La muchacha se erguido un poco y negó con la cabeza, con una mano tomo el rostro del joven para que la mirara.

-Mírame - por no querer mirarla y procurarla aquellos ojos azules se conectaron con ella - Dick mírame y dime si no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de como te sientes - Sus ojos se notaban profundos, el no se sentía tan bien y quien mejor que Zatanna para descargarse. En un segundo lleno de miradas el pelinegro no soporto la ansiedad y terminar de una vez con esa distancia que separaba sus bocas. La necesitaba, simplemente no podía soportarlo la necesitaba, sentirla cerca, abrazarla. Sus labios chocaron imprepotentes, desesperados por sentirse. Sus cuerpos buscaban la posición para quedarse así por horas, besándose. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaban al igual que la distancia entre sus cuerpos, cada vez mas cerca, se miraban y se volvían a besar.

En un suspiro, ambos chocaron delicadamente sus frentes, agitados. -Siento el mismo miedo que sentí cuando temí por Jasson. De alguna manera temo por todos y eso...me esta matando. No...- el joven se pauso separando su frente de la muchacha y la observo fijamente - no quiero que les suceda lo mismo que jasson. - La chica deposito un beso corto en su boca, trasmitiendo la paz y tranquilidad, haciéndole saber que lo comprendía. Se separo un poco y lo siguió mirando. - Todos creen que esto no me afecta o que no tomo en cuenta lo que puede suceder pero no. Son días difíciles para mi - el pelinegro se separo un poco tomándose el rostro con ambas manos sonando un poco irritado mientras ella lo miraba con un poco de angustia, no estaba tan preocupada ya que era Dick. Cuando Jasson murió el se había endurecido mas de lo común, al igual que batman, ambos habían desarrollado su propio cariño hacia el. Talvez el tenia su carácter y problemas pero también los quería a su manera.

Zatanna recordó aquellos momentos, ella lo había acompañado al igual que el lo hizo cuando su padre había '**muerto**'. Tuvo que ceder unos pasos, Dick es de esas personas que talvez no necesiten contención en situaciones como estas, si no un poco de soledad para poder captar lo que estaba pasando. Apenas se había recuperado hace unos cuantos meses sobre el asesinato de su hermano y a partir de ese momento fue capaz de soportar mas cosas, talvez por eso Batman le confió todo cuando se fue al juicio. Poniéndose en su lugar, ella, en cambio, estaría volviéndose loca y no sabría para donde correr, prácticamente no podría manejar toda esa situación. La maga lo volvió a abrazar. - Se que tu lo estas afrontando y específicamente yo lo valoro Dick - la chica hablo casi en susurró, aquellas palabras habían retumbado en su mente. Se alejo un poco y la observo atónito, ¿acaso era idiota? estaba hablando con una de las personas que mas lo conoce en su corta vida y el pretendía esconder su estado de animo, era absurdo. Volvió a sonreír y la beso delicadamente, de nuevo la abrazo desesperadamente. ¿Asustado? ¿La extrañaba? ¿Irritado? No. Estaba asustado, irritado y la extrañaba, mucho. Pero se sentía en deuda con ella. - yo...yo te debo unas disculpas - se puso firme frente a ella, y la muchacha no entendía que era exactamente lo que quería decir - en estos últimos meses...las cosas se han puesto difíciles y creo que me he olvidado un poco de ti, de lo nuestro y no debe ser así, a pesar de que lo hemos hablado - el estaba apenado, no se sentía bien con si mismo. Ella es una de las personas más importantes en su vida y por un momento no pudo estar como se debe, se sentía culpable.

- Acaso no me conoces Dick, yo jamás te cuestionaría eso, jamás. Como crees. No. Nosotros hablamos y si estos meses estuvimos un poco distanciados fue por el trabajo y los brutos cambios pero nada más por eso. Que hayas estado ocupado no es tu culpa. - La pelinegra estaba un poco enojada. Aquel comentario no le había agradado. Sonaba como si quisiera aclararle las cosas, cosas que ella comprendía y que jamás le cuestionaría. Prácticamente se estaba disculpando por todo. La muchacha se paro de la roca, estaba enojada. El pelinegro sonrió y la tironeo de un brazo para que lo vuelva abrazar cuando el también se desprendio de la roca.

- Dime que haría yo sin ti - aquella oración llego a los oídos de la joven haciéndole sonreír y abrazarlo mas fuerte, después de todo ella también pensó lo mismo en sus tiempos difíciles.

- Probablemente estarías muriendo de depresión - ambos largaron una carcajada.

- ¿Aun sigo siendo tu persona favorita verdad? - aun seguían abrazados, amancandose en el aire, aquella frase la había echo revolver una tanda de recuerdos que la bloquearon un poco.

- Oh por dios recuerdas eso ? Tengo la sensación de que todo pasó ayer. - la chica sonaba emocionada, estaba un poco atónita de repente todo esos recuerdos la inundaban. - son 5 años que jamás olvidare, a pesar de todo. - ahora aferrada al pecho del joven, la nostalgia al igual que al pelinegro los acorralaban. - éramos tan pequeños, lo recuerdas ?

-Creo que siempre lo recuerdo Zee, todo siempre lo recuerdo - ahora el también aferrado a la muchacha con el mentón sobre su cabello negro y ondulado. Ambos se veían pensativos, nostalgiosos y extrañados - Alguna vez pensaste que el tiempo talvez pudo a ver sido muy corto para todos nosotros ? - pregunta inquietante, se preguntaba si ella pensaba lo mismo.

- Siempre creí que estaríamos solo un poco mas de tiempo juntos, todos juntos - había acertado, pensaban exactamente lo mismo que el, siempre sintio que el tiempo había sido un poco corto con el equipo, con el equipo de Aqualad, con ellos. Se había separado un poco del muchacho para mirarlo sorprendida, lo estaba. Creyó que era la única con esa perspectiva del equipo, el primer gran equipo. - no me quejo de esos años, aunque solo 4, para mi gusto fueron eternos y los mejores, aun no logro creer que todo eso ya allá pasado. Éramos todos muy jóvenes.- ambos se volvieron a sentar y con silencio en medio, unos segundos donde una serie de recuerdos pasaban por sus mentes, carcajadas producidas por anécdotas graciosas que recordaban, la mayoría con Wally de protagonista seguramente, reían solos.

- Es extraño saber que de ser un extra para la liga de la justicia ahora somos su mano derecha, jamás creí que llegaríamos tan lejos - le contesto observándola. - es cierto, ahora puedes creer que Rocket se este por casar ? - la muchacha salto un poco al parecer por acordarse de esa noticia que la morocha le había dado al equipo hace unas cuantas semanas - hace unos cuantos años ella y Aqualad estaban atolondrados todos los días. - el joven rió junto a ella, era extraño. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que marcaban que el tiempo había pasado.

- recuerdas la cantidad de horas que pasaban hablando y lo juntos que habían estado después de aquel año nuevo que me besaste. - ahora ambos estallaron, parecía estupido reír por recordar algo tan simple es que eso formaba parte de su adolescencia y solo ellos se entendían al igual que con los chicos, de seguro rocket moriría de risa si lo llegara a recordar. - hahhahahahaha haré que rocket lo recuerde y morirá. Por cierto Dick tú eras un lerdo. - la cara del joven cambio de un ataque de risa a una de total desentimiento, la chica reía aun mas.

- que ? Porque ? - la maga estaba a carcajadas mientras el pelinegro se limitaba sonreír, le gustaba verla reír.

- Dime quien fue la del gran paso - ahora cruzada de brazos lo miraba con una ceja alzada, colorada de la risa que estaba conteniendo.

- aaaaah nooo, eso si no, entonces dime quien siempre insinuaba que me gustabas - el chico ahora llevaba el punto, la miraba también con una ceja levantaba.

- Okey los continuos coqueteos en tus épocas de robin me acechaban pero si yo no te hubiera besado tu nunca lo hubieras echo primero - recalco la joven de brazos cruzados.

- Es que yo jamás iba a hacerlo sin tu consentimiento - entre tanta risa, la chica lo quedo mirando y allí vio al chico del que se enamoro hace unos cuantos años. El no la estaba seduciendo ni haciéndose el gracioso, hablaba enserio y ella lo sabia, Dick siempre había sido muy anticuado. El de ojos claros sonreía sincero mientras ella lo observa, recordó cuando lo beso, a decir verdad no se quejo de ese día jamás porque al fin y al cabo el fue el sorprendido. Siempre pensó en besarla y primero preguntárselo, wally le decía que eso ya no existía y que los besos prepotentes eran la moda pero para el eso era una falta de respeto, el jamás haría eso, por supuesto ahora ya no lo era pero anteriormente así funcionaban las cosas para el. De nuevo se acercaron para volver a besarse, el frió aun los agobiaba y estar abrazados le hacia mejor. Sus narices frías y coloradas se acurrucaban entre cuellos. Sus pequeñas manos se entrelazaban con las de el. El joven dibujo una mueca de desagrado al notarlas tan frías y turbias.

- Estas congelada, vamos ya es tarde - la típica voz autoritaria que Dick tuvo que adoptar para sonar a líder la molesto un poco, se estaba quedando entre dormida y tenia fiaca de volver a pararse.

- Vamos dick estábamos cómodos, no tengo ganas de pararme - como una niña pequeña con su peluche se acurruco mas el pecho del joven y este sonrió abrazándola un poco mas.

- No Zee te enfermaras y no quiero eso, vamonos. Que tal un café caliente en casa ?! - la miro de reojo sobre su pecho y ella sonrió. - aun no es tarde, apenas son las 12 PM.

- eso suena bien - su voz sonaba áspera y adormida, se despego prepotente para lograr ganar energías y se paro extendiendo una mano. - permíteme hacer los honores por favor - el joven sonrió mirándola desde abajo, respondió a estirón de mano.

- como no señorita zatara - musito el pelinegro con mucha delicadeza, idéntico a cuando ella había hablado antes. - debes acercarte a mi si no quieres quedarte aquí - el pelinegro dio paso largo quedando tras ella y la maga sonrió en el lugar, junto ambas de sus palmas para que luego sus ojos cambiaran a un color amarillo. -Veamos no recuerdo muy bien el interior de tu casa pero la puerta si –

**Bueno bastante largo jaja. Próximo cap el final. Como digo siempre: los rewiws son una alegría. Así que nada prometo subir pronto el final. Gracias por leer, por los rewiws, por todo.**

**Una excelente noche/dia para ustedes. Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A Holaaaaaaa. Bueno acá les traigo el ultimo cap, gracias por leer, los rewivs a los anonimos, a todos. Espero que les haya gustado.**

Su cabello comenzo a elevarse y una luz clara los rodeo, el joven se encegesio un poco y en cuanto abrio los ojos, la luz del farol de la puerta de la mansion era lo que los iluminaba.

- digamos que esta igual de la ultima vez que lo vi - la joven quedo mirando la gran entrada, habia pisado esa casa decenas de veces antes de que ella y Dick fueran novios, en una ocasion para su cumpleaños, batman extrañamente habia dejado que dick lo festeje alli, aquella fue la primera vez que vio la mansión, aunque prácticamente estaba vacía de cualquier cosa que delatara sus identidades, como tapar los cuadros. Cuando ella misma descubrió (porque nadie se lo dijo) que Robin, su compañero de misiones y luego novio, era Dick Grayson un simple estudiante de la Academia Gótica e hijo de un empresario rico también descubrió (por obvio) que Bruce Wayne era Batman.  
Y luego de que Dick y ella estuvieran juntos practicamente todos los dias lo visitaba, luego de la Academia Gotham, escusas sobre la tarea, fines de semana, y contando casi todas las veces que se veian en el cuartel. No le alcanzaban, queria estar todo el tiempo con el, sonrio chistosa y penso 'cosas de adolescentes'.  
- Se que recuerdas todo eso, conosco esa sonrisa - su voz la volvio en si y ambos sonrieron. El joven saco su celular, negaba con su cabeza mientras marcaba y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Activo la llamada en altavoz y le señalo a Z que escuchara.

- Hola, quien habla ?- del otro lado del telefono, su voz parecia ronca y adormilada.

- Eeeem hola Tim, Soy dick me podrias abrir la puerta, no he traido la llave - Zatanna nego con la cabeza riendo mientras lo observaba hablar y el joven sonreía divertido, hacia señal de que parara de reír.

- Tu crees que bajare tres pisos para abrirte la puerta, cuando estoy durmiendo tapado hasta la cabeza, vamos dick toca timbre y dile a Alfred que te abra - Zatanna estaba tentada, reia tanto de la voz de Tim como los gestos que hacia Dick, siempre lo molestaba.

- Enano, es sabado a media noche, estas con videojuegos y Alfred viajo esta noche de vacaciones, vamos baja a abrirnos - el actualmente Robin comenzo a reir a carcajadas.

- hola Zee, divirtiendote eeh - aun riendo su voz se salio de actuación sobre 'estoy dormido'.

- Como tu niño, vamos abre que muero de frio - contesto divertida y dick comenzo a reir.

- hahahahaah de acuerdo - un pequeño zumbido y el sonido que indicaba fin de llamada sono. En un cuantos segundos se ollo un ruido al otro lado, la puerta se abrio acompañado por un sonriente joven con unos pantalones y chaqueta negra con capucha, sobre una camiseta roja. Dick fue el primero al entrar.

- A la proxima te hackeo la X-box, entendido ?. - amenazo divertido apuntandolo con un dedo.

- No me digas dickie- Contesto ironico haciendolo reir de aquel apodo, zatanna entro tras el empujandolo para que se apurara.

- Pero miren al pequeño Timonthy - la maga se paro frente a el, cruzada de brazos mientras Dick colgaba su abrigo a unos metros de ellos. El mas joven dio giro dando se ver, y ambos rieron, la maga lo empujo divertido. - Okey okey no te agrandes –

- Olvidalo, ahora el enamoradito esta mas agrandado que nunca - Dick y Zatanna comenzaron a reir mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Tim cerro la puerta, no entendio muy bien lo que quiso decir y camino tras ellos.

- wowowowoww alto, a que se refieren? - Zatanna nego con la cabeza mientras miraba a su cómplice.

- Que te dice el sinonimo 'Chica maravilla' - aun caminando Tim sonrio y paso la mano por su nuca.

- Oou Cassie, ahora me pregunto que hacen ustedes juntos? - Su pregunto sono a venganza, queria zafarse de un interrogatorio que le haria la pelinegra. Dick volteo y lo miro con ganas de ahorcarlo talvez o mejor correrlo por toda la casa, se retuvo, zatanna se encargaria de eso ella sola.

- Bueno encuentro casual, se que intentas zafarte lo que no hace falta y Tim donde esta la excusa ? Tu hermano es . . . . . - aun caminando pauso su oracion y sonrio, pensando en como seguirian las cosas despues de besarse y decirse que se necesitaban.

- Tu novio? - no lo habia echo a proposito o bueno talvez si, es que no entendia cual era la situacion.

Según dick las cosas con Z habian quedado en Stand bye, nada de cosas raras solo un poco de distancia. Entonces comprendio, algo habia sucedido entre ambos para que ella no supiera cual era la palabra

correcta en aquella oracion. Alzo una ceja cruzado de brazos.

- Tim te estas pasando - La voz de Dick sono nerviosa entonces Zatanna sonrió.

- Okey okey tienes razon, cosa de ustedes - alzo sus brazos en son de paz, sabiendo que debia callarse. Era inutil que ellos lo oculten, el actualmente robin se habia dado cuenta.

Ambos pelinegros entraron a la cocina y la maga se paro cuando unos cuadros llamaron su atencion. Tres cuadros con un bordeado fino colgados uno al lado de otro. Un momento tomado escencialmente para un cuadro, cargados cada uno con una pintura. Alfred le habia comentado una vez que Wayne siempre prefirio lo tradicional, le parecio extraño, el millonario estaba rodeado de tecnologia ultimo modelo pero a la hora de tomar un recuerdo lo prefiria a pintura, bien a la antigua. Se dio cuenta que su tipo de persona se reflejaba alli, tal vez donde todo el mundo lo creia menos pensado. Era una de las pocas que podía ver esos cuadros.  
El primero cargaba una imagen grande con Alfred, Bruce y un Dick de 13 años, ambos con traje. Recordo muy bien ese cuadro, Dick se lo había enseñado por primera vez cuando ella lo descubrió.. Alfred era conciderado mas que un simple mayordomo, el era parte de la familia y por eso participaba de las fotos.  
El segundo tambien Alfred y Bruce con Jasson. Si bien ella no tubo una relacion con jasson, lo poco que lo conocio no lo podia clasificar, el muchacho no era mala persona pero tenia problemas, era cerrado e impulsivo si no fuera por eso el ahora estuviera vivo. Trato con un demente, alguien como el joker y asi terminaron las cosas.  
El tercero Alfred, Bruce y Tim. Con el pelinegro talvez fue diferente, siempre creyo llevarse bien porque ambos se parecian, siempre encontraban de que hablar hasta incluso hacer chistes entre ambos. Tim no es de abrirse tanto ante el equipo a diferencia de Dick talvez porque aun los estaba conociendo ya que no fue el primero en entrar pero el verdadero Tim no es tan como lo aparenta ser.  
Se alejo un poco para mirar el trío de cuadros a la vez, su orden era cronológico, de mayor a menor tal vez o por orden de identidad, primer, según y tercer Robin.

Su llamado la saco de pensamiento y se alejo de las pinturas para entrar a la cocina. El mas grande de los Robins la miro como preguntandole que era lo que queria tomar.  
- Lo que tengas esta bien Dick - Sonrio calida al la mirada del joven y este le señalo aquella mesa para que se siente. Drake quien miraba la situacion de 'miraditas' sobre la abertura de la heladera abierta mientras sacaba un vaso de leche y un paquete de galletas, se dio vuelta cerrando la puerta con un pie caminando de nuevo al pasillo e ir a su cuarto. El otro joven con suma cautela transporto los vasos casi revalsados de seguramente algo esquisito y caliente de una mesa a la otra. Sonrio tranquila y susurró un 'Gracias' que hizo emocionar al pelinegro. Tim revoleo los ojos sonriendo afirmando que ni se darian cuenta de su ausencia, estaban demasiado enbobados. Cuando ya habia traspasado la puerta...

- te vas drake ? - la maga pregunto sin importancia.

- Por supuesto Z ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, asi que buenas noches, a ambos.- Sonrio victorioso, amaba hacer que se pongan incomodos. Sin decir hacke mate se dio media vuelta siguiendo su camino por el pasillo. Retumbaron esas palabras en su cabeza haciendola reir un poco, si bien era verdad, le parecia gracioso como extrañamente el actualmente Robin había tomado casi las mismas costumbres de su hermano cuando era mas chico, molestar cuando tenia oportunidad, tal vez por jaime o bart.

Ahora volvió a esa oracion 'ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar', talvez ya era momento blanquear las cosas y creyo que seria dificil porque ella aun no estaba segura de si misma y tampoco de el. Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba pero en fin valoraba el espacio que el tan amablemente le habia dado, era complicado.  
Acaricio la taza con ambas manos y tomo un sorbo, mientras que el se recuperaba del maldito momento que el enano les hizo pasar, al menos a el.

- Esta cambiado - nombro entre sorbos con una sonrisa. El muchacho se hecho para atras apoyandose en el respaldo de la silla, sonrio de a poco con la taza en su mano.

- Bueno, a cambiado bastante en estos últimos meses y por suerte se a tomado todo, para mi parecer, muy bien - se arrimó de nuevo a la mesa mientras hablaba. La maga medito aquella respuesta, trato de interpretarlo e intento sacarse una duda.

- por un momento creiste que no ? - quedo atenta tras la taza en su nariz esperando su respuesta, no habia medido ni analizado esa pregunta, habia salido de su boca inconscientemente. El muchacho se encogio de hombros, talvez buscando las palabras justas para decirle lo que pensaba al respecto.

- yo no lo tome asi cuando me sucedio, no lo vi de esa manera pero el lo lleva bien y eso me alegra - se asusto de nuevo de aquellas imagenes que desgraciadamente tenia en su mente, sus padres callendo de un precipicio, bajo la taza de a poco. Se habia echo cotidiano, en sueños, recordando, pero de alguna manera siempre le hacia recordar de donde venia el. Le hubiese gustado ser tan escurridizo como Tim en esa situación. Cerro sus ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor, le dolia tener esa imagen.  
La maga noto aquellas insasiables palmadas que necesitaba el joven, se sentia el abatimiento de recuerdos dolorosos que estaba recibiendo y ella lo comprendia. Corrió su taza a un costado y apoyo delicadamente su mano sobre la del joven.

- El tiene a Bruce, a Alfred, al equipo entero y a ti - Respondió a su encantador afecto y sujeto mas su mano al escuchar esas palabras, asintió sonriendo un poco. Aun sin soltarse. - Has hablado con Wally ? - 'seria bueno hablar de otra cosa, no quiero que se sienta mal recordando' penso la chica.  
El ex wonderboy también alejo la taza para poder apoyar un codo, mirando la mano suave de la chica que de a poco se fue entrelazando con sus dedos. Negó con la cabeza un poco perdido. - El también a cambiado - susurró mirando el suelo, ella tambien odiaba el considerado poco tiempo que habian tenido. El muchacho la vio un poco molesta saliendo de ver su mano y la soltó lentamente, sonrió en el lugar.

- Te aseguro que el sigue siendo igual es que simplemente las cosas están un poco difíciles - hablo mientras tomaba ambas tazas. La chica lo miro sin entender. Dejo las tazas dentro de la pileta de cocina y se giro apoyandose en la mesada. - La palabra seria madurez y no cambio, el solo ha madurado en estos últimos meses pero creeme, aun queda del Wally que conocemos - sonrió mirando al suelo y zatanna torció la cara.

- quien que no seas tu lo conoce mejor - le dijo sonriendo mientras se paraba de la silla - tal vez eso si tenga sentido, tu también has cambiado - se apoyo contra la mesa de brazos cruzados. El pelinegro alzo una ceja.

- Yo he cambiando ? - se apunto con un dedo, tal vez siendo un poco sarcástico.

- No lo se, dimelo tu. No veo al mismo Dick que conoci, en buen sentido - menciono aun mientras miraba sus uñas y el joven sonreia - tal vez a ti tambien te quede la palabra madurez, eso si no lo dudo.

- eso creo - miro el suelo. Era cierto, habia cambiado. Al igual que todo el tambien habia cambiado. Zatanna lo miro fijamente mientras se acercaba a el.

- seré sincera contigo, se que has tenido que tomar casi obligatoriamente el puesto de líder para el bien de todos y que...esto es un carga en tus hombros, se que no estas cómodo y que estas preocupado - susurró pasivamente en frente de el que aun miraba el suelo, con ambas de sus manos tomo su rostro - Mirame, yo tambien lo estoy pero aquí estoy contigo, pase lo que pase.

- puedo abrazarte ? - miro sus ojos azules, quien lo miraban tan calidos. Ella tenia razon. No se sentia bien, necesitaba de alguien, un poco de ayuda tal vez, porque el no dejaba de tener 19 años. Todo lo que nombro ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que lo sentia, no lo decia y tampoco expresaba. Ahora se sentia tan. . . . . completo junto a ella. La maga sonrio. De a poco unieron sus torsos, su rostro moreno undido en el pecho del joven grayson.

- sin embargo cuando te juntas con wally puedo ver de nuevo a Robin y CF que conoci cuando tenia 14 años - nombro burlona y el pelinegro rio con ganas. Eso era cierto, aun que ahora no era mas habitual. 'Se transforman cuando estan juntos' penso la chica sonriendo.

Continuaron abrazados, amarrados en aire, tambaleandose de un lado a otro. Se fueron separando de a poco, lento hasta que quedar solo a unos centímetros de distancia. Mirándose cada facción del rostro, oyendo sus respiraciones, impunes y cálidas.

- Z se que no es el mejor momento, ni el lugar y tampoco la hora - rieron un poco - He tratado en este poco tiempo de acomodar las cosas y creo que eso no ayudo. Ahora estoy hablando contigo y me siento bien, completo. Y la unica verdad es que te necesito y quiero que estes conmigo - sus frases sonaban nerviosas, tartamudas. Un silencio inundo la habitacion y la maga bajo la mirada, sonriendo.

- Yo digo lo mismo - el moreno alzo una ceja y la chica sonrió - que tambien quiero estar contigo Dick.

El joven se sintio emocionado, entusiasmado, una parte de el temia y afirmaban que despues de todo lo sucedido Zatanna ya no iba a querer saber mas nada pero ella...si lo queria. Al segundo la volvio a abrazar alzandola un poco en el aire. Despegandose un poco atolondrado la tomo del rostro mientras la besaba incansablemente, la abrazo por hombros y ahora beso su frente.

- Yo...Z se que habrán días sin vernos y cuando los halla talvez tenga mi cabeza en otro lado y te pido perdon por hacerte pasar por eso pero yo te prometo... - el joven subio su rostro tomandola del menton - te prometo que en cuanto todo esto termine dedicare mi tiempo a nosotros.  
La maga le sonrio calidamente.

- Lo se Dick, yo no quiero ser tu apuro. Se como debo tomar las cosas cuando mi novio es lider de un equipo que debe ocuparse de La Luz, complicado diria yo. - ambos rieron - Lo entiendo. Todo saldra bien y se que saldremos adelante.  
Zatanna subió su mano al rostro del joven y este sonrió.

- eres con una de las mejores personas que me pude haber cruzado - exclamo y la tomo bruscamente de su rostro mientras la besaba. La chica intentaba zafarse mientras reian hasta que logro soltarse. – Aun no puedo creer que me sigas soportando – la chica rió.

- bien es tarde, tengo tarea, universidad entre otras cosas - reitero mientras observaba su muñeca, el joven la observaba de brazos cruzados, serio. - No seas caprichoso Dick por favor - se quejo mientras el muchacho reía - Mañana pasare por el cuartel para ver si necesitan mi ayuda.

- No –

-No que ? - se defendió la chica

- Que no necesitamos tu ayuda - contesto serio.

- No me molesta ayudar Dick además...-

- No Zatanna no te meteras en esto ! - alzo su voz nervioso - No seras parte de esto, ocupate de lo tuyo. Por favor, no lo hagas mas dificil. Tienes que hacerme caso. - la muchacha fruncio el ceño cruzada de brazos - no me harás caso verdad ?

- si pondre mi ayuda en esto se a que me enfrento Dick - contesto segura.

- agrrrr demonios - el joven nego con la cabeza un poco irritado - mirame, prestame atencion - se acerco cautelosamente a la joven quien estaba distraida y un poco incomoda mirando el suelo - prometeme que te cuidaras y que me diras cada movimiento que hagas con respecto a esto. Me llamaras cuando salgas de la Atalaya sola y me diras cuando tengas una mision involucrada con La Luz, entendido ?.

La joven asintio un poco apenada, eran sus amigos los que estaban en juego y no iba a quedarse sentada cuando con ella podian tener un poco de ayuda. - entiende Z, si te llegara a pasar algo yo yo... nose lo que haria, por favor solo cuidate mucho.

- Lo hare Dick, lo prometo - le sonrio calidamente y el muchacho se acerco a abrazarla.

- no hay posibilidad de que te quedes verdad ? - pregunto divertido y algo cansado.

- No lo se, honestamente no tengo ganas de ir a mi dpto ni con magia. Estoy exhausta - dijo riendo.

- Bien, entonces te quedas - exclamo seguro mientras caminaba al pasillo. La maga nego riendo, aun no estaba segura pero queria quedarse solo un rato mas con el. Lo siguio hasta el comedor, donde una ventana ocupaba casi toda la pared, mostraba visiblemente todo el jardin con la adecuada decoracion y iluminacion. Un hogar encendido, television y un sillon, talvez eso necesitaba. Descansar el cuerpo, la mente.  
El protegido de Batman se tiro de un salto al y bajando las luces con una especie de control remoto, se notaba que llevaba un elefante en sus hombros y su unico momento de descanso era este, tanto fisico como mentalmente. La chica no penso dos veces cuando se sento a su lado, quitando los ladrillos que llevaba en sus pies. El pelinegro giro hacia su lado mirandola con los ojos entreabiertos.

- se que estas de la misma manera que yo - rio un poco mientras la chica se quitaba la chaqueta. El muchacho alzo ambas manos a su cara - todo esto hace que este a la defensiva, sinceramente necesito descansar.  
Colocandola en el respaldo del sillon volvio a recostarse, de a poco fue acurrucandose a su lado. El cafe la habia despavilado un poco y lograba mantenerse despierta.  
El joven quien se acomodaba de acuerdo a lo que hacia ella para quedarse alli, al igual que la pelinegra el cafe habia echo efecto.

- Ahora dime, como te ha ido a ti ? Es justo que te lo pregunte - el muchacho sonrio calidamente, su voz sonaba un poco ronca. La chica se fue separando lentamente, ni ella misma se habia preguntado como habia resultado las cosas en estos ultimos meses, con tantos problemas, cambios, estaba mas ocupada con Zatanna miembro de La Liga de la Justicia, que con Zatanna estudiante de la universidad de Ciudad Gótica.  
Se acomodo de costado para poder mirarlo, tendria que pensar como le habia ido, fue una pregunta a la que no le armo una respuesta, ni inconscientemente.

- Bueno. . . .ha sido dificil adaptarme a sus horarios, oponentes, miembros pero creo que pude con eso - respondió un poco indecisa, el joven se acomodo sobre su lugar - admito que duele escuchar la voz de mi padre y saber que no es el pero me estoy acostumbrando.  
La chica bajo su mirada, su padre tendria que pertenecer a la vida cotidiana y sin embargo esta en el lugar equivocado. Hace cinco años sintio que en verdad el se habia ido aunque oía su voz todos los dias, veía sus ojos, sentia su presencia fisica pero el se fue hace 5 años y aun no regreso. Eso la destruia, la debilitaba, sentir ganas de abrazarlo pero luego acordarse de que en verdad no es el. Cerro sus ojos con una mueca de dolor y un nudo en su garganta. Tocando con sus dedos el lagrimal de sus ojos, empujando las lagrimas hacia dentro. Rio un poco mientras las deshacía entre las yemas de sus dedos.

- Lo siento, es que han pasado muchos años y aun no logro creerlo - menciono con un tambaleo en su voz. El joven sonreia un poco mientras la observaba.

- Lo se Z, tu siempre has sido fuerte. No esta mal recordar a tu padre cuando lo necesites - sunsurro y apoyo una mano en la rodilla de la chica - eso tambien hace bien.  
La chica asentia mientras caian sus lagrimas.

- Es que hay veces . . . . . que siento que todo fue hecho para mi, que el se alla ido, que las cosas se me compliquen tanto y se que son tonterias pero en fin las siento - exclamo en sunsurro un poco desesperada, hizo una pausa para calmarse mientras respiraba profundo.

- Lo ves, dime si no te sientes un poco mejor ? Decir todo lo que sientes o ahogarte tantas palabras ? - La maga rio un poco y el chico la observaba con una sonrisa.

- Aun conservo el autoestima de hace 5 años - exclamo chistosa y el joven rió.

- Un tropezon más tantas cosas que pensar parecen algo incorregible y empiezas a ver todo un desastre. Son momentos en donde no sabes a donde correr pero luego todo mejora, es bastante extraño - río el muchacho - me ha pasado.  
La chica lo observaba curiosa mientras sonreía.

- como haces eso ? – pregunto

- hacer que ? - respondio sonriendo.

- ser tan flexible con esto, como has logrado estar tranquilo durante tanto tiempo - susurró seria, le sorprendía tanto su actitud desde que supo su historia. El chico paso su mirada al fuego que los calentaba, suspiro profundo.

- practica - respondió con nostalgia - lo hago desde los 9 años.  
Tal vez las acrobacias, las artes marciales lo necesitaban, pero ser tan flexible con la muerte de sus padres tambien lo necesitaba. El mismo se propuso un entrenamiento para esa situacion porque no queria ser superado por un trauma y lamentablemente lo era. Sabia perfectamente que por mas entrenamiento, psicología y cualquier cosa la imagen de ese accidente siempre lo atormentarian pero se formo particularmente para soportarlo, una y otra vez.

A veces se sentia un idiota escapando de su pasado, se estaba alejando de sus padres, de donde verdaderamente el venia y habia veces que no queria aceptarlo. Pero el habia caido en buenas manos.

- Tal vez yo lo necesite –

- no lo creo - fruncio el ceño

- por que ? –

- eres fuerte, tienes a tus amigos, a los muchachos pero yo no los tube - respondio por encima de sus palabras - yo hubiera deseado no tener un entrenamiento.

- y te tengo a ti, formas parte de mi entorno - agrego a la oracion, el chico sonrio - Lamento ser tan directa.  
El muchacho nego y la volvio a observar.

- estoy acostumbrado contigo - exclamo - de vez en cuando hablamos de estas cosas y nos hace bien a ambos, me hace bien.  
La chica asintió mirando las llamas del fuego, junto sus manos frotandolas para sentirlas mas cálidas.

- que me dices de tu equipo ? - pregunto tranquila.

- Ahí buenos y malos momentos, generalmente por lo chicos. Inestables como nosotros en un principio. - respondio sonriendo - pero dentro de todo, bien.

- Que extraño, creí que eran mas estables - sunsurro la pelinegra con una mano en su cabello.

- pues mas de lo que eramos nosotros, lo son - respondio riendo. En todo su trayecto de lider, nadie habia superado al equipo de aqualad en caprichosos, desafiantes, nostalgiosos e irrespestuosos (en ocasiones). Ahora se habia dado cuenta de lo inestables que habia sido al principio, de varios errores que pasaron por alto por ser demasiado jovenes para notarlo. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de sus propios errores, errores de novato. - posicionado ahora en el lugar que Kaldur me cedio comprendo las cosas que alguna vez le eche en cara.

- y ahora te arrepientes ? - pregunto la maga.

- claro que si. La vez que lo culpamos por no decirnos lo de 'un traidor en el equipo' mas lo de Tornado y sus hermanos rojos llegamos al punto de casi hacer que el dejara el equipo solo por nuestra falta de comprensión. Eso era idiota y de mala educación a aqualad que sobre toda las cosas nosotros mismo lo elegimos como lider - nombro el joven tranquilo - eramos tercos.  
Ambos rieron.  
Silencio.  
La muchacha bostezo entonces el chico tambien lo hizo. La maga se estremecio por el frió.

- aun tienes frio - recalco el joven y se puso de pie - enseguida vuelvo.  
La chica asintio. Regreso sonriendo sigilosamente detras de ella con una colcha de pieles bastante grande. Entonces se abalanzó a la chica quedando los dos tendidos en el sillon con todo el monton de manta sobre ellos.

- No dick, si me hagas esto me morire en tu sillon - exclamo la chica negando con su cabeza.

- shhhhh callate ahora no tendras mas frio - respondio el muchacho y entonces la chica sonrio y se acomodo mas a su lado. Se silenciaron por algunos minutos y a ambos comenzaron a pezarles los parpados. Uno que otro bostezo y ya estaban abrazados.

- yo no iba a quedarme –

- no, ya te quedas - ahora sus voces sonaban roncas y bajas, casi en susurró.

- te detesto - sonrio la chica.

- lo se, me amas-

- si, te amo - y entonces sus ojos se cerraron del todo. El pelinegro sonrio y se acerco para depositar un beso en su frente sabiendo que ahora la persona que ama lo acompañaría. No sabia por cuanto tiempo, como resultarian las cosas pero ahora la tenia, con lo tanto que la necesitaba. La abrazo aun mas fuerte y se durmió junto a ella.

**Okeeey. Acepto cualquier crítica con respecto al final. En fin, espero que les guste. Dentro de unos días subiré mi primer novela (si es que el colegio me lo permite), no es una novela común para mi gusto, cuando la publique explicare mejor a que apunta.**

**Como siempre digo, los rewivs son una fortaleza y una alegria, me ayudan muchísimo enserio. De nuevo gracias.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
